ZO23 Exhibition Match 3
Welcome to the third Exhibition Match by ZombieSlayer23. This is also the third match on this wiki. The other matches are on the OMF Wiki, which I got permitted to make these matches by the creator, MP999. The rules apply just like his, 2 people comment a character of their choice and I make them fight to the death. I AM THE ONE TO DECIDE WHO WINS! Now, it's time for a battle to the death! '' ''Comment your favorite character in the comments, first 2 people to comment their character will be in the 1st match! Make sure to pick characters I somewhat know - know a lot about. Now, I'm gonna stop talking. Let's get to the battle! I know this could anger some people, but I am excluding any form of Anime characters. I don't know much on any character from Anime series' and I know lots of people use characters from Anime and I have absolutely no clue what the character's powers and abilities are. Sorry. Description Street Fighter vs RWBY! ZackAttackX vs Peep4Life! A trip down memory lane, it is! It so happens these 2 have connections! Hungry for a good and clean battle, which young fighter will prove their strength to the world? '' Nominees * Sakura: Street Fighter (ZackAttackX) * Nora Valkyrie: RWBY (Peep4Life) Intro '''NO RULES!' JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight BAM! Sakura and Nora both slammed into one another, both toppling into the ground. Groaning, Sakura lifted herself up and grabbed her head, slightly in pain. Nora, grabbing her hammer, noticed Sakura. The teenager greeted Sakura and smiled. Nora: Hello! You again! Sakura smiled. Sakura: Hi! Nora lifts her hammer in the air and shrugs. Nora: Up for a rematch? Last time I fought you, I wasn't at my true potential. This time, I'm stronger! Give me everything you got! Sakura, seeming much more happy, bares her fist and gets into position. Sakura: OK! HERE WE GO! DBX (Cue: Theme of Sakura - Street Fighter 4) Sakura quickly fired a Hadouken at Nora, but the huntress blocked the attack with her hammer and lunged for Sakura. Sakura quickly leaped to her side, avoiding a smash from the hammer. The 2 lunged for one another and whacked each other on the side of the face with their fists, causing both female fighters to crash into the ground. Nora was the first to get up; she quickly hurled her hammer in Sakura's direction. Sakura took notice of this and leaped over the hammer, avoiding a dangerous hit. Sakura turned to Nora in confusion. Sakura: You... Tried to kill me? Sweat dripped down Nora's forehead. Nora: Sorry!....? Sakura lunged for Nora, but she was cut short when Nora's hammer came hurling back into Nora's grasp. The hammer bashed the back of Sakura's head, causing her to crash into the ground. She came tumbling into Nora, and a cloud of dust appeared on the screen. The cloud of dust quickly disappeared and showed both fighters locking fists. Sakura managed to kick Nora in the gut, winning the counter and bashing her fist into Nora's cheek. Nora was sent crashing into the ground, her hammer crashing away from her grasp. Sakura: Haha! Sakura cried out HADOUKEN! and fired the massive balls of energy several times at Nora, but the attacks were slow. Nora just ducked under all of the attacks before grabbing her hammer and placing it back into her lovely and extended hands. Nora: Put up an actual fight! Sakura growled and lunged for Nora. Pushing her hammer forward, Nora swung her weapon into thin-air. Sakura rolled onto the ground, causing Nora to completely miss her attack. With a combo of Hadoukens and Flower Kicks, Sakura managed to do heavy damage on the huntress. Nora eventually pulled through the combo, countering a Flower Kick and bashing her hammer right into Sakura's gut. The teenager was sent flying backwards, crashing into a nearby outpost. Nora followed along, ready to win the battle. Sakura slowly picked herself and noticed Nora rushing at her. Sakura: Why are you trying to kill me? This is a friendly battle! Nora: Sorry! Not meaning to! (Cue: Theme of Gen - Street Fighter 4) Nora hurled her hammer at Sakura, but the hammer bounced off of a big Hadouken from Sakura. The hammer rebounded and was sent crashing into Nora's gut, launching her backwards instead. As Nora was backfired into the air, this gave Sakura the chance to charge up her biggest Hadouken yet. Sakura: Shinku.... Sakura fired the projectile at Nora. Sakura: Hadouken! The blast took Nora by surprise and crashed into her face, launching her backwards even more with incredible speed. Nora was drilled into several trees, crashing through them and causing them to collapse onto the ground. Nora came flying across many different things.... Volcanos, highways, waterfalls, etc. But she never came to stop. It wasn't until at least a minute when Nora came crashing to a stop, brutally knocking her out cold. Sakura gasped. Sakura: Oh no.... She watched as Police Cars started closing in on her. Sakura: Gotta go! DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Sakura Kasugano!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Exhibition Matches Category:'RWBY vs Street Fighter' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights